


on what ground I was founded (when I first saw you)

by midwinterspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dream sex so no one's getting pregnant, Dreams and Nightmares, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Lucid Dreaming, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, TROS? What's that?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: Kylo dreams of Rey after the Battle of Crait. And the yearning is mutual...Some Force Bond dream smut inspired by "Shrike" and "NFWMB" by Hozier.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	on what ground I was founded (when I first saw you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbelles/gifts).



> Thank you to [QueenofCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for betaing (and for being one of the people who got me into Hozier!)
> 
> Lovely moodboard by [infinitegalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies)!

Kylo Ren's dreams are different now. Once they were twisted by Snoke, distorted nightmares calling to the darkness that lurked in the corners of his heart. But Snoke is gone. Now, his dreams are full of _her_.

Over and over, he sees the ground split on Starkiller. He sees Anakin's lightsaber break in half as the Supremacy itself is torn asunder, like the entire universe continues to divide him from Rey.

And other dreams are simply of her. Sometimes as a Sith draped in black silk and certainty, going far past him into the Dark. Sometimes robed as a Jedi, severe and perfect in the Light's clarity. Always there is destruction, burning devastation before her, _because of_ her. He wonders if anyone around her now understands that capacity. He sees her back in these dreams — her eyes are towards her future, and he is not part of it.

But tonight, in this dream, Rey turns around. She looks like she did on the Supremacy, in her grey wraps with her hair partially down. He remembers her wide eyes tracing his lips, the way he knew in the most secret part of himself that he couldn't harm her. The knowledge let him free himself from Snoke. But he did hurt her nonetheless, and now he is alone.

Their bond opens sometimes, and they see each other, in stony silence and bitter longing. When they try to talk, the conversations end in frustration and broken connections. What is there to say? He wants so badly to say he was wrong, but doesn't know how. But here, there is a sense of different possibilities.

At first Kylo thinks that she is simply a phantom in his dream. But her eyes are alive and find his, with a sense of a different consciousness behind them. There's weight to her presence in the Force. _She's really here._

She knows him. The bond is open in this unreal non-place, and he senses his own yearning mirrored. He reaches for her without thinking and her hand is already there.

Rey's touch quenches something in him. The power she casually embodies could burn worlds, but her presence is water to him, like the drops that clung to his face after one of their conversations through the bond. He remembers looking at the water on his glove. An echo of desire swirls through the bond, past and present.

Through the wide-open bond he senses her recognition. She smiles in a way he's never seen before, and reaches her other hand into her leggings. His breath catches and he knows she hears it. When her hand emerges again, two of her fingers glisten.

"Is this what you wanted?" Rey asks, as she holds it to his lips. That's her — so direct, so quick to take action once she makes a decision. He licks her fingers and closes his eyes as he takes in the taste of her and the warmth of her fingers in his mouth. He hears her sigh as he traces her fingers with his tongue.

Kylo opens his eyes and the dream setting has resolved into his bedroom on the _Steadfast_ , and they are both sitting on his bed. _Please_ , he whispers through the bond. He barely knows what he is asking for — just _more._ More of her taste, more of her touch, more of her body against his. He wouldn't blame her for refusing him - he half expects her to.

But instead she looks at him, and pulls him to her. He almost lands in her lap and would apologize for his clumsiness, but he feels no criticism from her, just welcome and desire. Her lips are slightly chapped but soft as they find his, and then nothing matters anymore because her tongue is in his mouth and her hands are in his hair and the bond wraps around them, humming with delight. He cradles her head with one hand and holds her closer to him with the other.

"Do you want to taste me again?" she asks, when they finally stop for breath. There's such a sense of urgency from both of them, a fear that the dream will end or the Force will pull them away from each other.

"Yes," he breathes. The dream shifts, and she is under him, boots and leggings gone and her legs spread wide. He leans in, admiring her, then brings in his tongue for a long slow lick. By the end of it, she moans and presses her center into his face. He licks and kisses and sucks her sensitive nub, filling his senses with her.

Maybe when he dreams of Rey destroying worlds, what his heart really knows is that she could destroy _him_. His life has changed shape and direction several times, and he feels the edge of a change again as her muscular thighs grip his shoulders.

 _Your fingers, please. In me_ , she thinks, and her mental voice is taut with need. She sends an image of what she wants and he is glad to comply, inserting one finger and then a second into her warmth to gently touch a spot that makes her grind against him faster. The bond is a torrent of _yes there yes YES._ He'd never known his hands were capable of this, giving pleasure instead of hurting.

She's panting now and he licks her clit fast and hard, the way she asks for in the bond. "Yes, yes, yes, oh, BEN —" she cries out. Her back arches and she squeezes his fingers again and again. Hearing his name spill from her lips in ecstasy is a transformation. It settles into a part of him that he thought was dead.

Through the bond, she urges him to keep licking her and he does, only stopping when she stops clenching on him. Her legs drop down to the bed as she sighs a long exhale.

Rey opens her eyes and looks at him. This, this is the most beautiful she's ever looked to him, with her hair spread out across the pillow, her skin flushed and wraps askew. He wants to burn the image into his mind, so he never ever forgets. If this is all of her he ever gets...

"Come here," she says, voice laced with satiation. "Let me touch you."

Kylo had been so focused on her pleasure he'd almost been able to ignore his painful arousal. Now he's very aware of it as he crawls up the bed toward her. She kisses him, soft and slow. He feels surprise and arousal from her as she tastes herself on his lips. Her hands roam over his back, and he's suddenly annoyed with all his many layers of clothing.

But this is a dream, and it has its own rules. His clothing all vanishes and Rey is still holding him. She smiles and looks down at herself, and then her clothing is all gone too. She's tanned and freckled and utterly, utterly gorgeous. One of her warm hands moves down and wraps around his cock and his breath catches. She watches him, curiosity and affection in her gaze as she strokes him.

She rolls him onto his back and straddles his hips. "Is this okay?" she asks, with her dripping slit poised over him.

"Yes," he croaks out. "Yes," he says again, his voice stronger. She lowers herself onto him slowly. She's warm and wet as she envelopes him easily. His eyes slip shut and his back arches as he moans. She moves up and down on him, and her presence embraces him in the Force. It's absolutely the best thing he's ever felt. He opens his eyes and sees her reach her hand down to touch herself as she grinds against him. Her pleasure mingles with his. Every breath, every thrust, every roll of her hips is bringing him closer closer _closer_ —

Kylo screams out his release and a second later he hears her moan as her cunt squeezes him. Ecstasy rolls through the bond, going on and on, longer than he's used to when he touches himself. After some heartbeats the pleasure recedes, and he hears her sigh as she leans down to rest her head on his chest. She slowly runs her fingers over his chest. The bond is full of drowsy contentment.

He gently rolls them over so they're both on their sides. Even now, part of him expects her to move away from him. Instead, she snuggles closer into his chest, holding him tightly. Neither of them speak, neither of them seem to want to invoke a world where they're lightyears apart on opposite sides of a war.

He kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair and begs the Force, _please, just a little longer, just let her stay a little longer..._

*

Kylo wakes up alone, and the space where Rey lay in the dream is empty and cold. For a moment, he's mad at himself that he would expect or desire otherwise.

But the Force swirls over his skin like a caress, and he hears Rey through the bond. _Come find me. I want to touch you in the flesh._

He sees burning embers again, but they're the past, they're what he thought he wanted when he didn't know he had a choice. Maybe he should be afraid, but he isn't anymore.

_I will._

**Author's Note:**

> Major inspiration for this comes from the poetic smut that [RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite), [ChecktheHolonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet), and [quamquam20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20) write. Some inspiration from ["Taste"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166295) by beccastanz and ["Pledging Fealty"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500805) by stellardarlings, as well.
> 
> My other fics inspired by music are ["Love, but it's so slashed and torn"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831247), ["Where angels and shadows foregather"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303154), and ["How I Follow Your Fire"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768628). (For some reason they're all from Ben's point of view.)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Feel free to say hi, and let me know if I need to tag anything in a DM, a comment here, or on Discord.


End file.
